


The Sword in The Waterfall

by Childhoodapathy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I came close to angst, Poetry confuses me, how does format work, i'm amazed i actually posted this on time, more of a fairy tale if anything, no angst for once, poem, well an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childhoodapathy/pseuds/Childhoodapathy
Summary: A Poem of Talcott.





	The Sword in The Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how I posted this before 11pm, I figured I'd get this posted seconds before midnight.

Once upon a time in a land of magic fighting a war against the land of machinery there lived a young boy  
The young boy lived with his grandfather, a caretaker for the manor of flowers

The boy grew up reading stories of myths, legends, history, all kinds of books, whatever he could get his hands on.  
He memorized every book with the ease of a scholar.

One day the Kingdom of Machines offered a truce to the Land of Magic,  
Have your Prince of Night wed our Oracle of Moon and it shall bring peace to the land.

So the Prince and his retinue set out,  
But the marriage was a lie  
A trick for them to steal The Crystal that powers the Land of Magic  
Thus the kingdom fell and The Scholar and his Grandfather fled the kingdom with The Lady of The Flower Manor as their protector.

Soon they met up with the Prince who was searching for the weapons of old.  
The Scholar knew from his books of such a weapon.

Thus the young scholar sent the now king and his party on a quest for the weapon of legend hidden inside a waterfall.


End file.
